


Bell

by CorrineJL



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 07:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorrineJL/pseuds/CorrineJL
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Clara Oswin Oswald, Thirteenth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Kudos: 3
Collections: 中文Doctor Who同人文 (C.F.)





	Bell

“Miss，这是您的女朋友吗？”

Clara抬起头，那个因为上课调皮被她揪到办公室的女学生正睁着好奇的大眼睛盯着她桌上的照片，她一眼就能看出这孩子的小脑瓜子里正动着一个用八卦引开话题的歪脑筋。

“哦，你不提我都快忘了，我还有个女朋友。”Clara轻描淡写地回答。

听出她话中的不悦，学生自觉选错了开场白，心虚地低下了头。

一提起她，Clara Oswald，这个在中学里执教多年，见过形形色色的顽劣孩童，早已练就一身宠辱不惊之力的人民教师，还是不免被气个半死。她匆匆把女孩子打发走，一个人坐在教桌前，厌烦地盯着一沓等待批改的作业，双手捧着小圆脸生闷气。

Clara的女朋友是一位博士。她只叫她“博士”，而博士会叫她“Clara”。如果是比较严肃、紧迫的时候，或者博士生气了，她就会叫她“Clara Oswald”。但是无论Clara高兴或生气，严肃或放松，或者在任何心情下，她都只管博士叫“博士”。

而博士正如她的称呼一样，是个大忙人。通常来说，被叫做“博士”的人都很难有女朋友，即使有了也不会有很久。但是仔细算算，Clara和博士从她们确定关系开始，已经在一起有五、六个年头了。她们任何一人都很难相信这段关系竟然这么持久，毕竟考虑到博士的工作性质，她们平时并没有多少维系感情的时间和精力。

Clara此时很生气，因为博士已经很久没有来找她了。她们上一次见面的时候小小地吵了一架，后来谁也没有道歉。博士只是一头扎回她正在研究的课题里，几天几夜不见人影，短信电话更不能指望。而Clara也在赌气，打定主意不做首先道歉的那一个，心里希望着那个大忙人什么时候能够从一沓演算纸里抬起头，突然被书架上掉落的大部头直接砸到开窍。

“看来是不能指望了。”Clara对自己叹了一口气，不甘心地拨通了那个电话。

电话里的嘟嘟声响了很久才被接通，接着又过了很久才有隐约的呼吸声传过来，显示电话终于被放到耳边。她耐心地等着，只听对面一个疲惫无力又沮丧不堪的声音，带着一丝很久没透新鲜空气的沙哑，轻轻地唤她“Clara”。

Clara皱皱眉——吵架以后她就把博士的电话从通讯录里删了，但她还能背下来。而博士一接电话就能叫出她的名字，显然是连删通讯录的事情都没做过。这层推论更加深了Clara的挫败感——她本以为博士也会趁她不在时搞些和她有关的小动作，或者有一些难以对她启齿的小心思，但这猜想从未被她找到佐证。她不得不开始怀疑，博士只要不和她在一起的时候，脑子里就完全没有她。

“我觉得你不喜欢我了。”Clara深吸一口气，对着电话说道，“你不来见我也一点都不想我，接到我的电话也没有很高兴。”

电话那边一下子愣住了，然后是长久的沉默。等到博士再开口时，她的声音比刚才清醒了很多。

“Clara Oswald？”

“很抱歉，打扰你的研究了吧。”Clara苦笑了一下。

“没有。”博士立刻说，“我正在……休息。”

这是陷入瓶颈的一种委婉的说法，但Clara没有戳穿她。

“你在哪？”博士忽然又问。

距离最后一次下课铃响还有十分钟，Clara避开校长的视线早早溜出了校门。当她踏着小碎步穿过停车场，正拼命回忆自己的小摩托停在了何处时，一个熟悉的声音在她身后小心翼翼地叫了她一声“Clara”。

博士是开车来的，身上穿着Clara送的红黑底碎花连衣裙，外面套着一件灰色的西装外套。而当Clara走近才发现，这个平时甚至有点邋遢的大忙人为了来见她，竟然还画了个精致的淡妆。

女教师不禁噗嗤一声笑出来。

“Clara？我看上去很奇怪吗？”博士有些心虚地问她，那样子就仿佛一个初来地球尚未熟谙本土审美的外星生物。

她连忙摇头：“不，你很好看。”

这让博士稍稍放松下来，甚至有些开心地走到她跟前，伸手过来摸了摸她的脸。

“你不想抱抱我吗？”Clara问。

博士一时间受宠若惊，因为她以为Clara还在跟自己生气。她很快抱了她一下，考虑到下课铃响之后这里会被大惊小怪的中学生围得水泄不通，这个拥抱无法持续太长时间。但是为了充分传达出自己的心意，博士是很用力地抱了她一下。

“我们去哪儿？”Clara又问。

“你想吃点薯条，喝点咖啡吗？”博士提议。

“当然，你买单。”Clara高兴地回答。

她们准备坐上博士的车，Clara自然而然地想要坐到驾驶室里——偶尔她们在一起的时候，博士会突然被灵感击中，急需回到她的“思维殿堂”里进行演算，而这会导致危险驾驶。为了杜绝这种情况，通常都是Clara负责驾驶，以确保博士能够自由自在、随心所欲地钻进自己的思维殿堂里。

但是这次，博士制止了她：“还是我来开吧。”

“哦？你确定吗？”Clara睁大了眼睛看着她。

“我想过了，我和你在一起的时候总是分心，这样很不应该。我不能总是一边和你约会，一边在我的大脑后台运行着什么。如果我在实验室里能够全心全意去做研究，和你在一起的时候就也要如此。”博士真诚地说，“我的研究陷入瓶颈，我遇到了一个死活证明不出的公式，那又怎样？这些都不应该是我忽视你的理由呀。”

“是什么？莎士比亚吗？”Clara突然问。

“莎士比亚？”

“砸在你头上，让你开窍的那个。”

“没有东西砸在我头上，Clara Oswald。你是我的女朋友，我也是你的女朋友，我们不应该是这样的吗？”博士问。

Clara点点头，她很高兴地将方向盘交还给博士，然后绕到车子另一边爬上了副驾驶室。

她们沿着一条走过很多次的路，向着一家去过很多次的餐厅行驶。这条街算是城市的主干道之一，两侧遍布着热闹的商店和餐馆，行人熙熙攘攘，建筑灯火通明。即使不在上下班的通勤时间，车辆也是络绎不绝的。

但是今天看起来却格外特殊——博士在这条熟悉的道路上驾驶了10分钟之后，终于忍不住发出疑问：“今天街上怎么没车啊？”

“兴许是雾太大了。”Clara说。

博士也注意到了这不同寻常的浓雾，让她一瞬间恍惚地以为她们回到了18世纪的伦敦。在她的恍惚中，这辆普通的蓝色小轿车变成了《回到未来》里的时光机——Clara曾经半开玩笑地调侃她和电影里的“博士”一模一样，除了她长得更加可爱之外——汽车引擎嗡嗡作响地冒着不稳定的尾烟，在看不见首位的时间隧道里艰难穿行。

“有点蹊跷。”博士小心翼翼地将车停在路边，这时雾气比刚才又更浓了一些，她拼命地集中注意力才没有撞到人行道上的电话亭。

她们从车上下来，这时无论是马路上还是街边的店铺里，再也看不见一个人影。这些人的消失仿佛经历了一个循序渐进的过程，使她们没能一开始就产生怀疑。现在博士细细想来，兴许这消失从学校停车场就已经开始了。

博士从她的西装口袋里掏出一支像笔一样的东西，它的尖头会发光，会发出细细的嗡嗡声。博士总是随身带着这个东西，这是她最得意的发明之一。

利用这支笔，和车上自带的一些工具，博士对这片雾气的成分进行了一次彻底的分析，然而分析结果却没为她提供什么灵感或帮助——这就是普通的雾，它们产生的原因就是“凭空产生”，没有任何异常数据从博士的观测里跳出来。

“怎么回事？”Clara终于忍不住问。

“问得好。”博士说，“不是问‘怎么办’，而是问‘怎么回事’。”

“不，你是博士，你负责回答问题。我是老师，我才负责表扬。”Clara皱了皱眉。

“Clara Oswald。”博士看着她的眼睛，“也有很多问题是我回答不来的。就在我出来找你之前，我已经被一个无法证明的公式折磨了好几周。而现在，我也无法回答这个问题。”她抬手指着眼前这一团化不开的浓雾。

“不，你可以，你只是很沮丧。你被一个难题折磨了太久，你太久没有体会到解决问题的快乐以至于你忘了自己真的能办到。”Clara走过去，将自己的脸凑近她，用安慰一个孩子的语气对她说话，“博士，请你回想一下，那种感觉。”

博士眨眨眼，拿起Clara的两只手放在自己的脸颊上，乖乖地让她捧着自己的脸。

“怎样？是否想起来什么（ring a bell）？”Clara期待地问。

“等等，你刚才说什么？”博士睁大了眼睛。

“Ring a bell？”Clara重复了一遍。

博士高兴地拍了拍手，眼里闪烁的光芒就连浓雾都掩盖不住。

“Clara，你觉得浓雾像什么？”博士问。

Clara想了想：“浓雾让你什么都看不真切，像一个谜团。”

“完全正确！”博士说，“当你遇到一个谜团，你迫切想要解决它。在解决的一瞬间，你的感觉是什么？”她激动地拉着Clara的手，声音从刚才的激昂慢慢变得温柔，“Like ringing a bell……”

Clara点点头：“我记得你和我说过，当你的研究产生突破，或者解决一个难题的时候，你会听到风铃响动的声音。”

“我想这团雾不是凭空产生的，它是从我的心里冒出来的。我正在被一个难题困扰，我太久没有体会到解决问题的快乐，太久没有听到风铃的声音了。我的心里装不下那么多雾气，它们就趁我关闭后台程序的机会跑出来了。”博士越说越变得沮丧起来，“而如果我不能再次让风铃响起来，我就没法把我们救出去。”

“你办得到，你是博士。”Clara安慰她，“现在，回到你的思维殿堂里，去和那个问题搏斗，去把它解决掉。”

她们在空无一人的街道上找到一把长凳，Clara在上面坐下，博士坐在她身边，将脑袋轻轻地靠在她的肩上。Clara抱着她，尽可能不发出声音打扰她。

Clara甚至有一丝异样的感觉——她觉得这样很好，她们太难得有这样安静独处的机会了。她想起自己曾无数次向博士抱怨，为什么想见见自己的女朋友还要预约。而对方只能无奈地向她摊开手，表示自己有五篇论文已经在截稿的死线上疯狂试探了。

她想，自己就是看上了她的聪明吧（虽然脸蛋也很可爱）。这是一个任何新奇的知识都能信手拈来，随随便便就能解决各种棘手难题的人，而这样的聪明自然也需要勤奋去浇灌。她希望博士能够将那颗异于常人的大脑发挥到极致，并试图也用自己的想象去绘制那思维殿堂的绚丽图景。

然而这一个问题，似乎真的很难很难。

“Clara，我想不出来。”博士痛苦地捂着脑袋说。

“博士……”她有些心疼她，却又不知如何安抚她的情绪，只能捧着她的脸，认真地看着那双眼睛。

“你站在人类知识的边界上，这里被围得严严实实，你不得不奋力撞向知识的壁垒。仔细想想，你如何才能赢？”Clara用教师特有的鼓励口吻，一字一顿地对博士说。

“Clara，我与它缠斗的时间长过我曾经研究过的任何一个问题，而在我的思维殿堂里，时间又被进一步延展拉升。我已经被困在这团浓雾里，很长很长时间了。”博士说，“很多人花费一辈子也没能攻克一个难题，我就不能也输一回吗？”

Clara睁大眼睛，她一时不敢相信博士会说出这样的话。她甚至一瞬间想要骂骂她，想抽她一个耳光来让她清醒过来。

然而她最终没有那么做，在她意识到这一点之后——她的博士，她的女朋友，正在对她展露出脆弱的一面。这是她所不知道的博士，而并非博士不该有的样子。她的博士可以是任何样子，都不会改变“TA是博士”这件事。

“如果你输了，我们就只能在这个地方过一辈子了。”Clara冲她眨眨眼，“只有我和你。”

“你知道吗？我觉得那也不赖。”博士看着Clara的眼睛，忍不住开始想象，和这个女孩子呆在空无一人的、布满雾气的城市里，在阳光不足的白天彼此互相取暖，在看不见银河的夜晚从彼此的眼里看星星……想象中的时间在她的思维殿堂不断涌现，如同被拨快的时钟在表盘里飞速流转着。她看到眼前这个女孩的头发以肉眼可见的速度变白，圆圆的脸上出现皱纹，身形也变得佝偻，而眼里的笑意却始终不变。

雾气中的时间也在流转，只是慢了很多。就在她们彼此相对的目光中，风铃的声音逐渐由远及近地传来，奏响了乐章。博士低下头亲吻了Clara的嘴唇，当她们再次睁开眼的时候，人群在街道上来来往往，长凳上落着鸽子和吃剩的面包屑，天空明朗得甚至看不见一片云。

至于那团浓重的雾气，则像是从未存在一样消失得无影无踪。

“你想出解决办法了？”Clara欣喜地问。

“不，我没有想到。我刚才在和你接吻，所以把大脑后台程序都关闭了，它们不可能在这时候运算出什么东西的。”博士困惑不解地说，“可我又确切听见了风铃的声音。”

“你肯定解决了些什么，风铃才会响的。”Clara笑起来，“你找到了答案，却不知道问题是什么？”

博士也跟着笑了。虽然刚才发生的一切让她很困扰，但看样子危机已经解除，她还是很高兴地和Clara去吃了薯条。

浓雾事件之后又过了几天，当人民教师Clara Oswald正在家里享受难得的周末时，博士却急冲冲地跑到她家楼下大喊她的名字。

“Clara！我把那个问题解决了！”博士兴高采烈地冲楼上挥手，“你快下来！”

她欣喜地跑下楼，一把抱住她的女朋友，骄傲得像她的学生在测验里拿了满分。

“这是样刊。”博士将一本写满了咒语一样的公式符号的书递给她，“论文过几天就会刊登！不过我来是为了另一件事……”

Clara将那本书抱在怀里（她并不打算用她的人类大脑去仔细研读它），在博士说话的时候认真地看着她的眼睛。

“我知道风铃的声音是从哪儿来的了。”博士说，“有一个问题，即使我们从未认真思考过，但是只要我们活着，就在一刻不停地求证它。它是生命的终极意义，是生命的背景音。它与生命同时产生和消亡，并且在生命存在的每一秒都在被用无数种声音、无数种方式、无数次地提出着。”

“我也许没有彻底解决它，但我解决了那些‘无数’中的其中一个——就在我们互相看着对方，我想象着和你在那个无人的城市共度一生的光景时，我对生命的困惑突然少了那么一点点。而使这个困惑消失的答案，也足够变成风铃响动的声音了。”

当博士说出这些的时候，她的眼睛前所未有的明亮，她的声音也比之前更加动听和充满活力。Clara吃吃地看着，神情仿佛在欣赏世界上最美妙的音乐。直到博士过来抱住她，那些美妙的音乐才突然炸成夜空中一道惊雷，在她心里轰然掀起一场骇浪。

不知为何，那波浪的声音，却也像风铃一样。

【完】


End file.
